The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, in particular, updating a point of interest data repository.
In some instances, a point of interest data repository is a memory store for information about all points of interest known to one or more systems. The point of interest (POI) data repository may contain a listing (e.g., a record) for each point of interest (e.g., a business, a landmark, a geographic area, or other location). The point of interest listing may contain information about a point of interest such as a POI name, an address, location coordinates, a phone number, a website, business hours (e.g., opening hours), one or more terms associated with the POI, etc.
The point of interest data repository may be used by one or more systems for a variety of applications. For example, POI listings stored in a POI data repository may be used to locate places of interest on a map or identify places of interest in local searches. POI listings may also be used to find directions from one location to another. Accordingly, having a robust and accurate point of interest (POI) data repository may improve the performance, functionality, and usability of the various applications that use a point of interest data repository. However, populating a POI data repository presents a number of difficulties, especially in certain regions around the world (e.g., emerging markets).